


夜来香

by Vanoice



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 03:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanoice/pseuds/Vanoice
Summary: 单纯是为了开车搞的背景，不要在意真实性，我也没查过资料ORZ





	夜来香

迷惑船员的不是塞壬海妖的歌声，而是隐藏在平静海面下激烈的暗涌。1944年，汪伪政府这只提线木偶还掌握着中国的半壁江山，即使背后操纵它的那只手面临着多严峻的局面，提线木偶控制下的上海依然井井有条，歌舞升平。这里的人对于战争的认识仅仅是从天上低低略过的飞机、收音机里中日双语混杂的播报，还有每天卖不出去的报纸而来。汪伪政权、共产党、国民党还有境外组成复杂的其他势力，全部在看似平静的上海交汇。  
每当夜幕落下，万家灯火升起时，桃乐丝歌舞厅穿着性感的舞女就会在星光璀璨的舞台上踩出第一个节拍。不过她们毕竟还不是主角，这些天里，上海稍微有头有脸的人物往这歌舞厅跑只有一个目的，就是看看传说中桃乐丝花大价钱请来的，只有19岁的年轻歌女——燕儿。人们说，她的声音比夜莺啼鸣还婉转，她的身姿比真正的燕子还轻快，她的眼睛盈满了月光，嘴角上挂的是谁也得不到的爱情。  
而此刻，桃乐丝后门正对着的一条小巷里，燕儿正坐在红酒桶上，晃荡着两条腿，抬头看月亮。今天的月亮只有一半，依稀能看到上面坑坑洼洼的环形山隐没在另一半黑暗中，今天的月亮是暗红色的。她知道后台的人肯定找她找疯了，但她在后台也是呆呆坐着，离她上台的时间还早着呢。  
“月色很美。”一个人突然走到她面前，遮住了些许光亮。她毫不顾忌地打量着这个人，高个子，浅色头发，浅色眼睛，夜太深看不出颜色，但他不是中国人。  
“的确很美。”她点点头。  
“我是皮埃尔，法国人。”两个人对视时，她看清楚了，他的眼睛是紫色的，非常漂亮的紫罗兰色。  
“王春燕。”叫皮埃尔的法国人没有等到春燕伸出来的手，她便扭头走回了桃乐丝的后门，留下一句：“我得走了。”  
那人张了张嘴，走出黑暗，走进灯红酒绿的世界，有人替他把桃乐丝的大门打开。他站在门前，看到了墙上张贴的大幅画报，正是他刚刚见到的女人，或许称呼女孩更合适些。于是他笑了笑，走进去，在一个显眼的位置坐下，点了一瓶酒。他有些期待一会儿台上会出现什么。  
燕儿就是王春燕，春燕没有嫌弃这个名字土气，但拗不过老板，只好以燕儿作为艺名，对她来说更像是个代号，不是她。到时间了，有人替她把幕布拉开，她踩着节拍，走到话筒前，扶着它跟随节奏轻轻摇晃。当她开口的时候，全场的灯熄灭，只为一束聚光灯能够照亮她。  
“那南风吹来清凉，那夜莺啼声细唱，月下的花儿都入梦，只有那夜来香，吐露着芬芳……”她的声音像丝绸一样流出来，飘向这间屋子的每一个角落。台上的燕儿总是有一种魅力，摄人心魄，她无疑是很媚的，但是又带着孩童般的天真。她甚至不需要什么浓妆艳抹，仅仅是清清淡淡的妆容都能让她在舞台上绽放出女人最美妙的气息。  
春燕扫了一眼下面坐着的人，她看见了刚刚在小巷里遇见的男人，他的脸藏在黑暗里，面前摆着酒瓶，手里拿着酒杯，男人小酌了一口。  
“夜来香，我为你歌唱，夜来香，我为你思量……”歌曲到了高潮，灯渐渐亮起来，舞女也登台伴舞。这下春燕看清楚了，是个淡金色头发的大个子男人。一曲唱罢，台下掌声不断，也有前来送花的，春燕只是笑着接下，整齐地摆在一旁她的桌子上。  
歌舞厅只是开场曲令人惊艳罢了，余下的歌声只不过是上流社会社交的点缀，春燕趁着唱歌的间隙做着她的工作——观察客人们，尤其是一个姓山口的日本男人。山口现在在跟另一个人谈话，那是个小个子留着齐耳短发的日本女性，她好像叫樱。春燕需要把她看到的、听到的，甚至是日语发音的音节模仿下来，告诉负责与她对接的人。替共产党人搜集情报，这是她的“兼职”。  
可春燕忍不住把她的目光频频停留在那个男人身上，他在跟别人谈笑风生，说的似乎是法语。男人其实也在悄悄打量春燕，但他每次都会很及时的在她把目光移过来的时候转过头去，偶尔目光相遇，他会大大方方地冲她点点头。这样的男人可不多见，春燕心想，她见过太多挪不开眼睛的人，也见过故作清高对她爱答不理的人，但是这样的人，似乎还是第一次见到吧？这一晚上，春燕在思绪中过去，她隐隐有些期待，第二天能在同一个地方见到那个人。

对于很多人来说，夜过于漫长了，但是对于春燕来说，白天的时光更加难熬一些。她总是会在自己的小公寓里，舒舒服服地睡到中午，像只懒猫一样，伸伸懒腰，随随便便出门，吃碗馄饨。但是今天似乎更加难熬一点，因为她脑子里总会出现那双紫色的眼睛。她心里想的全是有关他的事情。  
好不容易挨到了晚上，春燕早早等在巷子里。果然，月亮出现在头顶的时候，男人出现了。它今天比昨天更加明亮，原本围着它的云雾也散去了。  
“真巧。”春燕开口，“先生同我见过的。”  
“是啊。”男人点点头，眼里带着笑意。  
“先生叫什么？”  
“皮埃尔，燕小姐记性不太好？”他眨眨眼睛。  
“不，我问的是先生真名。”春燕笑起来，像个猜到了谜底的孩子，“你怕不是法国人对吧，你是俄国人。”  
“噢？你怎么知道的呢？”男人挑了挑眉毛。  
“你的法语也许完美无缺，但是你说话的方式，发音的位置，你举手投足的动作甚至喝酒的样子，都透露出来你不是法国人。”她咯咯笑着，“哈哈哈，尤其是谁会第一次见面就迫不及待地告诉我自己是法国人呢？侬刚刚从间谍学校毕业吗？好像个没见过世面的学生娃子。”  
男人一时语塞，全部被她说中了。这个俄国人莫名升腾起一股怒火，他把春燕拽下木桶，一把圈禁在自己怀中，嘴巴贴上她柔软的唇，舌头灵巧地撬开她的贝齿，与她交缠在一起。  
“呜……”春燕推搡着，直到他主动松开她，她感觉有些缺氧，“你！”  
“像一个学生？”男人牵起嘴角，拇指抹过唇边沾上两人唾液的地方，“我叫伊万。”  
一声脆响炸开在小巷里，春燕伸出手狠狠地给了伊万一个巴掌，然后气冲冲地走进桃乐丝后门。  
伊万摸了摸那边面颊，隐隐发烫，他像昨天一样走进歌舞厅。春燕出场比昨天稍微早了一点，伊万看见他昨天坐的位置已经有了一个日本军官，他只好绕到另一头，挑了个吧台位坐下。伊万招来侍者，他要点一束花给春燕。  
一曲歌罢，伊万目送着侍者捧着花递给春燕，看到她的目光扫过来，伊万朝她挥挥手，他收到一个白眼。而后侍者拿着花回来了。  
“燕小姐说送花太俗气，她不要。”  
那束花只好被留在伊万手边。  
也越来越深，春燕最后一支歌唱完，人也几乎散尽。伊万等到所有人都走了，悄悄跟去后台，他躲在厚厚的幕布后面，感觉自己也许也发现了春燕的秘密。  
春燕在跟一个拿着扫帚的中年男人说些什么，那人神色严肃地听着，一点也不像舞厅里的保洁，而像是下级给上级汇报工作。伊万认得那种神情，经常会出现在他的教员身上，这是情报工作者之间确认身份的标志。  
跟踪其实是入门学生都会的计俩，更别说伊万这种优秀毕业生，趁着月色尚浓，他隐蔽在建筑间的阴影中，一路跟着春燕回到了她的小公寓。等着春燕关上门后几分钟，伊万敲开了她的门。在她来不及关上的时候伊万卡住门，挤身进去。真是个可爱的地方，非常温暖，充满了春燕的味道。  
“是你！”  
“既然知道我是什么人，怎么一点都不提防。”他揽着她，贴在她耳朵边轻声说。  
“嗯……”春燕挣了挣，没有用。她跟着他的脚步走到沙发边，坐下，她被他牢牢得禁锢住，但看起来就像一对儿情侣坐在沙发上一样亲密自然。  
“你今天在后台见的那个保洁员，是你的上一级接头人对吧？”  
“你胡说什么。”  
“你是哪一派的？国民党？”伊万加重了手上的力量。  
“放开我！”她试图挣扎。  
“或者，我明天去问他，他现在应该还不知道自己暴露了。”  
“那我也可以把你的事情告诉明天过来的所有客人。”春燕冲他露出一个过分甜美的笑容。  
“你……”伊万一不小心太使劲了，让她发出一声痛呼。  
“呼……你们苏联人都是这么对待朋友的吗？”  
“你是中共的人？”伊万稍稍放松了些。  
“不管你信不信，我是。”  
“不如这样，我们互相保守对方的秘密。”伊万看着春燕的眼睛。  
“好。”她也望着他，上挑的眼睛里带了些笑意。  
伊万突然把春燕揽得离自己近了些，几乎整个身子贴在一起，他贪婪地嗅着她的气息，伊万开口：“燕，给我唱首歌吧。”  
“就这一次。”  
春燕贴着伊万，全身软软地靠着他，她唱的依旧是《夜来香》，每一句吐息都留在伊万的皮肤上。一曲结束，春燕突然俯身吻上伊万，她香软的气息扑面而来。这让他很是惊讶。这种挑衅的方式伊万可是头一回见到。他不服输地回吻过去，手从她的腰侧离开，而是控制住她的双臂，稍微翻身，把她压在身下。她的手胡乱地摸索着，扯掉伊万的领带，开始解开他衬衫的扣子。  
伊万突然停下来，抓住春燕的手，问：“你确定吗？”  
她稍微一推，却是挣脱出来，她推开他，直起身子，把旗袍拉链解开，从下往上推，直到完全脱下，只剩内衣。伊万再次将她拥入怀中，不过比之前温柔了许多。他吻着她的面颊，将她打横抱起，走到房间里。  
伊万三两下除掉自己身上多余的东西，再解开春燕身上最后的遮蔽。少女的躯体暴露在外人面前，春燕不由自主地想遮掩，但她只能顺从着伊万的动作。  
“你不会还是第一次吧。”  
春燕脸红了。她点点头，偏过头去，回答：“反正迟早也会给出去的。”声音里赫然带了些哭腔。  
伊万俯身把亲吻落在她的额头，一路往下，鼻尖，唇峰，唇瓣，下巴，锁骨……他的手掌捧着她一边的胸口，轻轻揉搓，然后亲吻着另一边。在逗弄下，她胸前两点早就硬挺起来，因为充血透着诱人的红色，春燕从嗓子里挤出几声嘤咛。  
“嗯……”她稍稍挺身，把柔软的胸脯送到他口中。  
他的另一只手顺着她光滑平坦的小腹往下，探入那片丛林中，伊万稍微探入一根手指，已经湿润了，他分开阴唇，把手指送入搅动着。  
“啊……”春燕夹紧了双腿，她那处地方从未有人侵入过，让她很害怕。  
“放松些。”伊万停下手中的动作，抽出手指。他亲吻着春燕的脸颊和额头。  
“唔……伊万……”  
“叫我万尼亚。”  
“万尼亚。”她听话地回答，春燕捧着他的脸，胡子还有些扎手，她吻上去。  
伊万再次把手指探入她的甬道，搅动带出更多蜜水，他故意发出些水声，手指还不住刺激着外头的花核。春燕把脸埋在伊万肩头，不敢抬头看他，她因为快感轻轻叹息着，伊万动作逐渐加快，春燕抓着伊万的胳膊，达到了高潮。  
“真是只敏感的燕子。”伊万轻轻笑起来。  
“哼……”她轻哼一声，抬着眼睛看向伊万，他望进她微微上挑的眼睛里，忍不住俯下身吻住她的唇。  
伊万探入第二根手指，模仿着抽插的动作，他的小姑娘嘴里呜咽着，呻吟悉数被吞没在长吻中。第三根手指加进去时，她明显皱紧了眉头，觉得痛了。他艰难地动了动，让她习惯，毕竟他的东西可不止这么大。  
“疼……”她眼里似乎盈满了泪水，可怜兮兮地看着伊万。  
“忍一忍。”他把手指往里头塞了塞，做出扩张的动作。  
伊万此时也忍得很辛苦。他抽出手指，把上头沾着的蜜水抹在自己分身上，分开她的双腿，抵住花心，缓缓挤入。  
“啊……”春燕眉头皱起来，她感觉身下要裂开了，被填得满满当当。  
“放松些，呼……”春燕紧得不可思议，伊万真不敢想象这个洞穴能完全容纳下他自己。他吮吸着她一边乳头，慢慢顶入，直到这个不可思议的花穴吞下他的全部。  
终于，伊万开始缓慢抽送，他与春燕十指紧扣，她的眉头舒展开来，呻吟也变得急促。春燕配合着伊万扭动腰肢，伊万也渐渐加快速度，每一次撞击都结实地发出水声。  
春燕扬起脖子，随着他的撞击发出断续的呻吟。“啊……哈啊……伊万……”她紧紧抓住伊万的手掌，闭上眼睛。  
“是万尼亚！”伊万低低地吼出来，一次次顶入最深处。  
“啊…万……万尼亚！”她艰难地挤出这几个音节，眉头紧锁，几乎要因为充斥全身的快感失去意识。  
“燕……”伊万稍稍放慢了动作，他松开与她紧握的一只手，撑出一段距离，“看着我。”  
她睁开眼睛，看向伊万，泪水从眼眶滑落。伊万将她整个人拥进自己怀里，把她纤细单薄的肩膀藏在身下，他吻向她的眼睛，舔掉她的泪水。伊万在她琥珀色的眼睛里看到的不仅是情欲，还有些许满足，这让伊万头一回有了想给予她更多的念头。  
“万尼亚……？”她轻轻地唤了他一声。  
“我在。”  
春燕的手抚上他的面庞，摸索着主动吻上他的嘴唇。伊万加快了身下的动作，每一次都将她贯穿。房间里满是肉体拍打的声音混杂着呻吟与低吼，充斥着情欲的味道，格外熏人。伴随着最后几个冲刺，春燕再次高潮，她失神地看着伊万，脸泛着潮红，像夏娃的苹果一样诱人。伊万仍然在重复挺胯的动作，捣弄着猛然缩紧的洞穴，他看到春燕的眼眶盈满了快乐的泪水，随着他的动作颤抖着滚落眼眶。  
“哈啊——”春燕紧紧抓着床单的指关节已然泛白，快感如潮水一般随着伊万一次次的顶入涌来，已经到了她无法承受的程度。她不能再控制自己，放声尖叫出来。伊万最后狠狠地顶入，抽出，再顶入，反复几次之后，抽出来，射在了春燕身上。  
两个人还在喘息着，伊万伸手把放在床头柜上的帕子拿来，擦干净春燕身上他的东西。他抚摸着春燕光洁的身体，把吻落在她的身上。  
“伊万……”春燕突然开口。  
“怎么了？”  
“你不准爱上我。”她低低地抽泣起来，转过身背对着他。  
“好，我答应你。”他也侧身将她整个人裹在自己怀里。很快，春燕沉沉睡去。  
第二天春燕在伊万怀里醒来，理智告诉她自己疯了竟然和一个只见过两次的男人上床，还是她的第一次，但她争强好胜的性子连自己都没有放过。伊万还留着搂着自己的姿势，她轻轻把他的手推开，下床去洗了个澡。她的下身仍然红肿着，有些疼，周身也微微酸痛，但更多留下的是满足。  
等她换好衣服，伊万也醒了过来，他看见春燕坐在梳妆台前，忍不住笑起来，但想到昨晚她说的话，莫名令他有些沮丧。伊万起身，跟她道了句早上好，翻身下床。春燕连忙闭上眼睛，她可不想从镜子里看见什么不该看的东西。伊万只是笑了笑，把散落在地上的衣服捡起来穿好。  
“你要回去了吗？”她突然回过头问到，伊万正好扣上最后一颗扣子。  
“怎么了？”  
“哎，没什么，只是白天我向来一个人，还以为你可以多留一阵。”  
“那我陪陪你吧。”  
“真的吗？”那一瞬间，春燕的眼睛都亮起来了，她又变回了那个天真无邪的小女孩。  
春燕白天不怎么刻意打扮，仅仅是梳着两条麻花辫，穿着衬衣和素色的裙子，像个可爱的女学生。她先是拉着伊万到楼下吃了一碗馄饨，然后带着他跳上一辆电车，去了市场。  
春燕一开始有些忌惮与伊万贴得太近，但两人闲聊着就不由自主地挨到了一起，随后又是稍稍尴尬地分开。伊万索性告诉春燕，在西方，女士都是挽着男士的胳膊的，于是架出手臂，礼貌地请她搭上。  
她喜欢问他一些奇怪又可爱的问题，像什么俄国的红菜汤好喝吗，那里是不是真的有很多熊，伊万忍不住逗她，说他们那每一户都养熊，他有一只叫米沙的小熊。  
春燕看到一个卖绿豆糕的铺子，她拉着伊万走过去，买了两大包。  
“诺，这个我请你吃，就尽了地主之谊了。”她递给伊万油纸包裹，四四方方的包裹用麻线困得扎扎实实，提在手上分量也是沉甸甸的。“你知道‘地主之谊’是什么吗？”  
“不知道，是什么？”  
“就是我是主人，你得听我的。”春燕咯咯笑起来，看着伊万。  
“才不是吧？”  
“那我说是就得是了。”  
“好，听你的。”伊万也笑起来，拿小孩一般的春燕没办法。  
两个人散着步就到了黄浦江边，正是秋天，江风吹来，带了丝丝凉意。伊万把自己的外衣脱下来，披在春燕身上。春燕裹着伊万的衣服，上头是他的气味，她像是突然想到了什么，有些失神。  
“怎么了？”  
“嗯……诶，那儿有家红宝石，黑森林蛋糕好吃。”  
她跟伊万走向红宝石蛋糕店，伊万自己去点东西，春燕在窗边坐下，托着下巴，看向窗外。下午的阳光把一切都照耀得鲜艳了起来，江面翻着浪花，一时间在此情此景下似乎能把过去的一切都忘记。  
“在想什么？”  
“你说，日本人什么时候走？”  
“很快了，现在的局势比较乐观。”伊万端来两块黑森林蛋糕，侍者跟在后面拿着两杯果汁。  
“谢谢，”等侍者走后，春燕叹了口气，“那之后呢，国共没有了共同的敌人，还能这样相处吗？”  
“不好说。”伊万低头看了看桌上的食物，“吃东西吧，别想这么多了。”  
黑森林向来是春燕最喜欢的蛋糕，她偶尔也会来这里坐坐，但都是一个人，一块蛋糕吃不下几口就不要了。但是今天她把整块都吃完了，她好像头一次知道，有人陪着自己可以这么快乐。上一次春燕觉得这么放松还是在她哥哥王耀参军之前，她都已经不记得王耀长什么样子了。面前的这个男人，给她一种安全又熟悉的感觉，就像跟王耀待在一起一样。春燕的思绪又飘出去好远，伊万在她面前招招手。  
“怎么跟我呆在一起就走神啊？”  
“因为我好久没有这样跟其他人出来逛过了，自从开始打仗，一切都变了。”她摇摇头，“我还有点想我哥哥。”  
“你有个哥哥？”  
“嗯，比我大四五岁，早就出去参军，至今没有消息。我十五岁离开家来的上海，家里变成什么样都不晓得了。”说起这个，春燕神色稍稍黯淡了些，但很快又变回了那副快乐的模样，“你呢？”  
“我老家在摩尔曼斯克，家里有一个姐姐，一个妹妹，本来在学校里学的是工程建筑，后来就去莫斯科接受特殊培训了。我应该跟你哥哥年纪差不多。”  
“走吧，也不早了。”  
两个人在路口互相道别，登上不同的电车。  
晚上，伊万没有出现在桃乐丝，春燕猜测也许他在这里暴露以后就不会再来了，这让她有些失落。她像往常一样，唱歌，观察，汇报。只不过今天，她的上级叫住她。  
“明天上午十点来这个地方。”中年男人往春燕手里塞了一张小纸条，“组织上有些决定要说。”  
“明白。”春燕捏紧了手里的纸条。男人用一种意味深长的目光目送着她离开这里。  
回到家中，春燕迫不及待地打开那张纸条，上面写了一个地址，在租界里面。她划了根火柴，烧毁纸条。这一夜春燕又在辗转反侧，她的心思一会儿飘向明天十点，一会儿又想到自己昨夜还在跟伊万缠绵，她仿佛能闻到床单上伊万留下的气味，想到这里，春燕又脸红了。她更加心烦意乱，不知道过了多久才睡着。  
当春燕表上的指针正好划过十点，她推开门进去。这是一间不大的屋子，里面却站着一二十个人，有些春燕见过，有些没见过，不过让她惊讶的是，伊万在这里。她看见伊万冲她挥挥手，算是打过招呼。  
“王春燕同志，”负责与她交接的中年男人开口，“经过组织上研究，我们很欣赏你的能力，希望你可以加入中国共产党。”  
“我？”她指指自己，感到不可思议，“真的吗？可是我连入党申请书都没有写。”  
“这没有关系，以后可以补上。”男人笑盈盈地看着她，“其实组织上早就把你当成一份子啦，之所以现在才告诉你，是因为共产国际派了人过来支援我们，我们有新的任务给你。”  
“共产国际？”她看着伊万，“是你吗？”  
“是的，看来你们已经认识了，很好嘛。”男人却一脸意料之中的表情，“伊万·布拉金斯基同志，从莫斯科毕业的优秀情报员，今后就是你的搭档了。”  
“合作愉快，燕。”他朝她笑起来。  
“嗯。”她不知为什么，此刻像个害羞的小姑娘，不敢看着他，只是点点头。  
“好，那接下来任务的交接就交给伊万同志，我们先来把你入党的仪式流程走一遍吧。”

“我志愿加入中国共产党，拥护党的纲领，遵守党的章程，履行党员义务，执行党的决定，严守党的纪律，保守党的秘密，对党忠诚，积极工作，为共产主义奋斗终身，随时准备为党和人民牺牲一切，永不叛党。”  
春燕面对着鲜红的党旗，缓缓举起右手，跟随着介绍人宣读誓词。小房间的气氛庄重肃穆起来，在场的所有人都曾经历过这一幕，他们也如同春燕一样在前辈的目光下坚定而激动地念出誓词，他们也在心里暗暗发誓，同志们会越来越多，星星之火可以燎原。  
仪式过后，伊万与春燕先行离开了这里，为了不引起怀疑，这一屋子的人会慢慢分批次撤离。刚才的仪式让春燕觉得肩上的担子顿时重了许多，她不能再像以前一样胡乱度日，此时她稍显稚嫩的脸庞上多了些与气质不符的成熟稳重。  
出了大门，伊万非常自然地靠过来，一手搂过春燕的腰，他感觉到身边的姑娘明显颤了一下，于是他稍稍弯下腰，贴着她的耳朵小声说：“组织要求我们假扮情侣。”春燕小幅度地点点头，露出一个她在表演时的甜美笑容，将重心稍稍靠在伊万身上。  
“……万尼亚，咱们现在去哪？”  
“我住的地方。”伊万忍不住笑起来。  
那是一幢在租界里的小二层，伊万在一层，春燕在二层，已经收拾出来了一个屋子。二人进了伊万的房间后，伊万四下观察了一番，关上所有门窗。他跟春燕简单交代了一下他们二人的任务，他们会收到暗中传递的指令，只需要在规定时间内到达规定的地方，做完规定的事情就好了，平时只需要伊万假扮成法国年轻新贵皮埃尔，春燕依然是桃乐丝头牌歌女，也是皮埃尔在中国的情人。至于春燕原来的小公寓，也成了二人任务中间重要的交往场所。  
“我今晚给你送花的话，可不能不收噢。”伊万笑嘻嘻地对她说。  
“好。”春燕想起来那天晚上在小巷子里，忍俊不禁，她扭过头不愿意让伊万看见，反而看到了他摆在桌子上吃得差不多的绿豆糕。  
伊万顺着春燕的目光看去，瞬间了然，他走过去把绿豆糕拿过来说：“还挺好吃的，口感很特别，味道也没那么甜腻。”  
“看不出来你还很会吃嘛。”春燕拿了一块，放在嘴里。  
“慢慢就会看出来的。”伊万笑起来，“怎么样，今天有什么想法吗？”  
“嗯……”春燕沉吟了会儿，“看到你算是意料之外，情理之中吧。”  
“说实话，我也很意外，但是我也很开心。”  
“开心？”  
“因为，我们算是已经熟悉过了呀。”伊万凑上前，贴着春燕的耳根。  
“你……”小姑娘的脸顿时就红了，她扭过头去。  
“这样可不行。”伊万拉开一些距离，神色严肃起来，“王同志，最初级的挑逗你都经受不起吗？”  
“布拉金斯基同志，我可以怀疑你在耍流氓吗？”她也板起脸来，瞪大眼睛看着伊万。  
这时伊万反而笑起来了，他说：“原来你是这样想的……好吧。我只是想说，欢迎加入，我很高兴。”  
“我上楼休息了。”春燕站起来，撂下这句话推门出去。  
她把自己关在房间里，坐在床上，脑袋埋在大大的羽毛枕头里，脑子里杂乱无章。覆水难收，春燕翻了个身，看着天花板，她突然理解了这个词的意义。  
接下来的日子里，她跟伊万成双成对地出入在上海街头，看上去就像普通的情侣一样恩爱。伊万每天晚上坐在角落听春燕唱歌，春燕也收下他送给她的那一束玫瑰花。春燕通过伊万，有更多机会出入上流社会的社交场合，两个人的配合可以说天衣无缝。  
有一晚，姓山口的日本军官出现在桃乐丝，待春燕唱完一首歌的时候，他突然走上舞台，当众邀请春燕跳一支舞。春燕愣住了，她本能地后退了半步，目光慌慌张张地投向伊万。  
“山口先生，我拒绝与您跳舞。”春燕最终还是鼓起勇气拒绝了。  
“燕小姐，只是一支舞而已。”日本人摊开手，“没必要看你的情人，他左右不了你。”  
“是的，但是我依然拒绝与您跳舞，以我自己的名义。”  
“你一个歌女有什么名义。”他走上前，拉住春燕的胳膊，回头大声道：“乐队！”  
“放开她！”伊万跳上舞台，乐队还没来得及开始演奏便被这一声吼打断。  
“您有什么资格指示我？”  
“这位女士拒绝你了，作为一个绅士，难道不应该尊重女士的意见吗？”伊万的手搭上日本人的手腕，紧紧捏住，他吃痛只好放下。台下立刻有手枪上膛的声音。  
“皮埃尔！”春燕惊叫到。  
“这里可不是你能随便开枪的地方，我需要叫巡警吗？”伊万护在春燕身前。  
“您尽管叫。”他冷哼一声。  
台下有人朝天花板放了一枪，尖叫声立刻炸开，人群往门口涌去。一时间，整个舞厅一片混乱，酒杯、酒瓶在碰撞中碎在地上。春燕看见那个放枪的人收好了枪，顺着人流消失在了桃乐丝外面。可怜的歌舞厅老板躲在吧台后面，看着仍然在台上的三人。  
“山口老总，您没必要嘎生气啊！”他气急败坏、连滚带爬地过来，手上还被碎玻璃扎了一下，痛得他直吸冷气。  
“我有没有必要，你说了不算。”姓山口的日本人意味深长地看了一眼春燕和伊万，转身离开了桃乐丝。  
“哎呀，真是祖宗喔！你们也快点走吧！”老板跪在地上，看着被破坏得七零八落的舞厅，只能把心中所有不满冲二人嚷嚷出来。  
待日本人离开后，春燕腿一软，差些跌在地上，伊万眼疾手快扶稳了她，让她靠着自己。春燕的确是吓坏了，她不是没有听过枪响，但是这么近还是头一回。  
“别怕。”伊万低声安慰道。  
“走吧，我没事。”春燕抓住伊万的手臂，踉跄地迈出步子，但随后她身子一轻，却是被伊万打横抱了起来。她揽住伊万的脖子，抬头时目光与他的撞上。  
伊万叫了一辆黄包车，两个人回到伊万的住处。  
“开枪的人穿着深蓝色衣服，灰色贝雷帽，左边有个颜色稍深的补丁。”春燕告诉伊万。  
“我们找他已经没有用了，我担心我们的行动是不是暴露了。”  
“联系组织吗？”春燕低下头，“可是我们明明没有任何差错。”  
“联系吧。”伊万沉吟了一会儿，这时突然响起敲门声，三长两短。  
两个人面面相觑，伊万走到门口，一张纸条从门缝里进来。他捡起来，打开，上面只写了六个字“切莫打草惊蛇”，伊万把纸条给春燕看过以后便烧了它，看来今天发生的事情组织已经了解到了。  
“去休息吧。”伊万松了一口气，他目送着春燕走上楼，自己也回到房间。  
春燕关上房门，她觉得自己胸口像压了一块大石头一样喘不上气，她全身发抖，但她害怕的东西却不是日本人。那是她说不上来也不愿意提及的东西，她一只手紧紧抓住另一只手的手腕，出现了深深的红印，心脏周围的刺痛似乎也蔓延到了全身，她靠着门，渐渐滑落到地板上。春燕害怕极了，她想冲下楼去，与伊万待在一起，但她不可以，一开始的禁令是她发出的。  
她蜷缩在地板上低低抽泣着，突然她起身跌跌撞撞地冲到书桌前，桌上放着一把拆信刀，也许是便于紧急情况自卫，它开过锋。春燕拿起它，胡乱在胳膊内侧划拉，钢铁划破皮肤的刺痛顿时取代了胸口的疼痛，她皱了皱眉头，加大手上的力气。  
伊万似乎是听到了楼上有什么不寻常的动静，他心里一紧，赶忙走上楼，他敲了敲门，没有人回应，伊万只好推开门，索性没有锁。然后他看见了揪心的一幕。  
“你疯了吗！”他跑过去，夺过春燕手里的拆信刀扔到一边，加大力量扭住她的双手，不让她动弹。  
“我不知道……我好难受……”春燕看着伊万，眼角被泪水染成令人心疼的红色，她哽咽着，“伊万……我刚刚觉得心像针扎一样疼，我不知道自己怎么了，我好害怕，害怕一切事情！”  
伊万手上的力气渐渐放松，他检查着春燕的伤口，索性都只是些皮外划伤，他把她扶起来，让她坐在椅子上，“你先在这里等我，我去拿碘酒和纱布，我们一会儿好好谈谈。”  
“不……”春燕抓住伊万的手腕，“不要走，求你了。”  
“燕……”伊万蹲下来，看着她的眼睛，用拇指抹去她脸上的泪水，“听话，就在楼下，我很快上来，两分钟，好不好？”  
她点点头。伊万捡起地上的拆信刀，跑下楼去，再回来时手里多了包扎用的东西。春燕依然在抽抽搭搭地哭着，任由伊万摆弄她的伤口，给她消毒、包扎。  
“好了。”伊万站起来，把剪刀拿到一边，春燕呆呆坐在那里，像一只没有生气的玩偶。“你在担心今晚的事情吗？”  
“不。”她摇摇头，“我就是，好害怕……”春燕皱着眉头，像是想到了什么，她又开始哭泣。  
“好啦，”伊万走过去，手放在她的肩膀上，他能感受到她在颤抖，“别怕，我还在呀。”  
“不，”她抽噎着，“我觉得这一切都不是真实的，我……我从来了上海，没有认识的人，没有朋友，只有利益关系……没有人关心过、在乎过我怎么了，他们只是想从我身上赚钱！”  
伊万没有说话，他揽住春燕的肩膀。  
“后来，组织把我吸纳进去，朱先生就像我的老师和朋友一样，他教我这个教我那个，可是今天发生了这样的事情，我好害怕他们会像以前那些人一样把我踢开……  
今天山口也说了，我只是一个歌女，我没有任何权利、资格甚至地位去要求什么，我就是漂在水里的叶子，没有人会在意。”  
“怎么会呢，你还是一名共产党员。”伊万捏了捏她的肩膀。  
“我什么也没有，只有这张空洞的脸蛋，他们的赞美，他们送我的花，统统都是假的！”春燕终于忍不住了，她转身把脸藏在伊万怀中，大声哭泣着。伊万只好蹲下来，抱着她，拍打、抚摸着她的背。  
“你知道吗，那些男人，他们太恶心了！他们只是想睡我而已。然后觉得厌烦了，就可以像踢皮球一样把我踹开。”  
“是，我知道。”他低声安慰着春燕。  
“我觉得自己好没用……”  
“不是的，别这么想。”他拍打着春燕的后背，给她顺气。一时间，看着在自己怀中崩溃大哭的春燕，伊万觉得自己的心也融化了，他想到春燕那天晚上的禁令，忍不住把她搂得紧了些，“至少，我还是你的朋友，你可以跟我说这些。”  
“可是，”春燕顿了顿，吸了口气，“可是总有一天你也会走的，不是吗？”  
“不，我不会无缘无故离开你，如果我要走，也是上级把我从你身边调离。”伊万腿有些酸，他索性单膝跪在地上，“相信我。燕，你很美，你唱得很好听，我的中文太差了，形容不出你的好，但你就像普希金写的一样，”伊万用俄语念了一段诗，“我以前没有夸奖过你，因为我知道这么说的人一定太多了，我也怕你不相信我。但是你要知道，刚刚我说的话都是真心的，你是我见过最好看的中国姑娘。其他男人，他们只能算是过客，他们欣赏不了你的内心，他们只是俗人，所以何必在意他们呢？”  
“真的吗？”  
“真的，万尼亚不骗人。”他露出一个笑容，手捧着她的脸，用拇指细细擦去面颊上的泪水。她的眼睛扑闪着，睫毛上都沾上了泪珠。  
“万尼亚……”春燕抱着伊万，她突然凑近，吻上伊万的唇。许久，两人才分开。  
春燕看着伊万，用尽最后的勇气，问：“那你，喜欢我吗？”  
伊万没有回答，只是站起来，把春燕拉向自己怀里，低头吻上她的嘴唇。两个人都十分用力地想证明自己对对方的感情，春燕脱下自己的外衣，摸索着拉开旗袍的拉链。伊万稍稍与她扯出一段距离。  
“今天你要不要好好休息？”他的声音已经带上一丝干哑，他把春燕的外衣捡起来，给她披上。  
“不，我想要。”她的眼神里闪着坚定。春燕拉着伊万，把他推到床上，脱下自己的衣服。伊万也解开了衬衫的扣子，除掉自己身上多余的东西。春燕的手揉弄着他的分身，很快它硬挺起来。她低下头，小嘴含住它的顶端，吮吸舔弄着，那上面浓浓的全是伊万的味道。  
“哈……”伊万没有想到，他的燕竟然愿意为他做这样的事情。他稍稍打开腿，伸手抚摸着她的头发。  
春燕伸手探了探自己的下身，早就已经湿淋淋的，她稍微爬上来一些，扶着伊万的东西，找到自己的洞口，直接将这个大家伙塞了进去。春燕皱着眉头，忍着下体撕裂的疼痛，让它把自己填满。  
“嗯……”她感觉自己下体就要裂开，她试探性地动了动，适应它的尺寸。  
“燕，”伊万看着她，“我爱你。”  
春燕动起来，她伏在伊万身上，让他的东西在自己的甬道中抽送，发出水声。春燕越来越快，口中的呻吟也越来越断续。她只想填满自己，不仅仅是她的下身，还有她的内心。她的手撑着床，冬天里，一层薄汗覆盖了春燕的额头。  
“啊…啊啊…”春燕的眼里又蒙上一层泪水，她的两只乳房随着动作跳跃，她索性坐直了身子，把重心放在后面，手臂支撑着自己的重量。  
伊万渐渐感觉到春燕不太对劲，她像是在虐待自己一样用下体吞咽着他的东西。他坐起来，把春燕揽入怀中，摸到她的纱布，已经染了一层血，果然，伤口裂开了。  
怒火从伊万心中升起，他嵌住春燕的手，抽出自己，再翻身把她压在自己身下。伊万分开她的腿，狠狠撞入再抽出，春燕忍不住溢出些呻吟。伊万每一次都顶着她的花心，他像惩罚她一般狠狠捣弄着那里，春燕渐渐被快感淹没。  
“我不准你伤害自己。”他望着她的眼睛，春燕的眼角依然带着泪花。  
“万尼亚……”她皱着眉头，轻轻叫了一声，伊万停下动作，“我爱你。”  
伊万顿时心软了，他吻上春燕，手里的力气也小了些。他从她身体里退出去，又拿来纱布，帮她重新包扎。伊万看着春燕，抚摸着她的面颊，他再次轻柔地将她压在床上，分开她的双腿，将自己的东西送进去。  
“嗯……”春燕发出一声舒服的呻吟。  
伊万的手轻轻抓着她的一只乳房，拨弄着挺立的乳尖，他照顾着春燕的节奏，把自己一次又一次结实地送入她的身体里，他拱碾过春燕体内每一寸，捣入最深处，画着圈，抽出，再顶入。春燕也迎合着他的撞击，嘴里发出诱人的声音。  
慢慢地，伊万开始加快速度，撞击着最深处的柔软。  
“哈啊……”春燕闭上眼睛，下身被快感完全充斥，这种感觉似乎比上次还要强烈。很快，春燕高潮了，她紧紧夹住伊万，颤抖着尖叫。  
“这么快吗，”伊万笑起来，速度仍然不减，“放松一点。”  
伊万把春燕带入一次又一次的高峰，春燕的嗓子已经哑了，终于，在她高潮的时候，伊万与她同时释放了自己。他把东西射在里面，滚烫的精液顿时填满整个小穴。伊万恶作剧般又顶弄了两下，他吻住春燕，把她的呻吟封在喉咙里，感觉到她再也忍不了，才松开她。春燕深吸了一口气，胸口起起伏伏地喘息着。  
“我爱你，燕。”他抚摸着春燕的身体，从她体内退出来。白浊的精液混合着蜜水从洞口流出，小穴仍然在收缩着，吐出一波又一波伊万的东西。  
“嗯……”春燕应了一声，闭上眼睛，却是累得睡着了。  
“睡吧。”伊万拉来被子，把两个人盖好。

后来，山口在冬天还没过去的时候死在共产党人的枪下，春燕和伊万也因为一次行动暴露，不得不转移到大后方。在陕北，一片开满桃花的地方，两个人终于等到了战争胜利的消息。春燕跟伊万学了俄语，后来到莫斯科定居，做一些文艺方面和翻译的工作。王耀在战争中活了下来，他想办法联系到了春燕，最后在解放战争结束后拒绝了中央的任命，回到苏州平平静静过了一生。


End file.
